Different
by berlindia
Summary: When you've held love hidden in your heart for so long. You'll get just as scared of fulfilling it as you are of letting it go (Escape) / Park Chanyeol x Kim Jongin / ChanKai / M / Yaoi / Remake of Escape manga / Thank's to Winner - Different


Saya tahu banyak yang gak puas sama Like A Doll, makannya saya udah nyiapin fanfic yang kedua. Ada yang tahu komik yaoi yang judulnya **Escape**? Nah, saya remake itu komik jadi ChanKai dan saya dapet ide tambahan dari lagunya **Winner** yang berjudul **Different**

.

.

Selamat membaca dan semoga suka :)

.

.

.

Judul : Different

Main Cast : Park Chanyeol x Kim Jongin

Song : Winner - Different

.

.

.

11:49 PM

Untuk kesekian kalinya namja tan itu menatap jam dinding yang terpajang di tempat ia bekerja. Ini sudah tengah malam dan sepertinya seseorang yang ia tunggu tidak akan datang. Padahal orang itu hanya bisa datang dua hari sekali. Rabu dan Jum'at. Berati ia hanya bisa bertemu dengan namja itu di minggu berikutnya.

"Jongin!" panggil seseorang sambil menepuk bahunya dengan pelan. "Hei!" serunya lagi yang pada akhirnya bisa membuat Jongin kembali dari lamunannya.

"Ah! Yi.. Yifan-hyung!" seru Jongin dengan terbata-bata. "Apa ada yang bisa aku bantu?" tanya Jongin dengan kikuk. Orang yang ditunggu-tunggu ternyata datang juga. Ia jadi sedikit grogi karena sempat memikirkan namja kelahiran China-Canada ini.

"Apa film pesananku sudah ada?" tanya Yifan dengan tatapan berharap. "Kau masih ingat kan?" tanya Yifan yang dijawab dengan anggukan kepala oleh Jongin. Dengan sigap Jongin keluar dari counter kasir dan menunjukkan rak film yang diinginkan Yifan. Asal kalian tahu, Jongin hanya akan sigap jika pelanggannya itu Yifan. Ah ya, Jongin memang memiliki kerja sambilan di toko rental dvd film milik teman kakaknya yang bernama Xi Luhan.

'_Kalau boleh jujur aku menyukai namja ini,' _tapi Jongin hanya bisa mengatakannya di dalam hati. Rasanya memang terlalu frontal jika langsung mengatakannya pada namja China dihadapannya ini. _'Dewasa, ramah dan selalu tampak tertarik pada apa pun yang aku katakan,' _namun saat Yifan menanyakan sebuah film yang menurut Jongin patut dijadikan rekomendasi, halt u membuat Jongin mengadari sesuatu. _'Aaah~ that's right, I'm in love.'_

"Terimakasih, jangan lupa untuk kembali mampir!" ucap Jongin dengan wajah berseri-seri karena Yifan melambaikan tangannya saat keluar dari toko. Wu Yifan itu benar-benar pria idaman untuk para gadis atau namja seperti dirinya ini.

_PLETAK!_

Sebuah jitakan keras mengenai kepala Jongin dengan sebegitu kerasnya. Hingga membuat tubuh Jongin hampir oleng hanya karena sebuah jitakan.

"Sakit Boss!" keluh Jongin sambil mengelus kepalanya dengan pelan.

"Bisakah kau tidak menunjukkannya dengan sebegitu transparannya?" tanya Luhan dengan kesal.

"Apa yang transparan?!" tanya Jongin dengan heran bercampur kesal. "Salah aku apa?" tanya Jongin dengan wajah tidak sukanya. Jitakan Luhan itu mematikan. Serius, sudah sakit, berbekas pula.

"Apa aku harus bilang, jika kau itu terlihat menyukai namja tinggi tadi?" tanya Luhan dengan sinis yang membuat Jongin tergagap kaget. Oke, Korea Selatan memang negara demokrasi tapi untuk masalah menyukai sesama jenis itu beda lagi persoalannya. Meski sudah ada undang-undang yang melegalkannya.

'_Siapa yang tidak menyukai Yifan?!' _teriak Jongin dalam hati_. 'Yifan itu baik dan dia itu namja yang hangat,'_ tapi apa daya, Jongin hanya mengangguk-angguk kepalanya saja saat Luhan terus menceramahinya tentang Hak Asasi Manusia dengan Moral masyarakat Korea Selatan. Padahal Luhan itu berkebangsaan China. _'Tapi setidaknya Yifan memang lebih baik, berbeda dengan __**namja itu**__.'_

###

Jongin baru saja akan merogoh saku celana jeansnya untuk membuka pintu apartemennya. Tapi saat ia menarik kenop pintu apartemennya sendiri. Ia menemukan pintunya tidak dikunci sama sekali. Dan firasat buruk menguasainya sekarang. Firasatnya terbukti saat menemukan sepasang sepatu kets yang tersampir rapih di dekat rak sepatu.

Park Chanyeol.

Namja tan itu jelas melihat sosok namja yang duduk dibawah kasurnya sambil menghisap sebatang rokok yang diapit oleh kedua bibirnya. Dan rasanya kedua kaki Jongin sulit untuk melangkah. Bahkan untuk menelan ludahnya sendiri pun rasanya begitu sangat menyakitkan.

"Lama sekali!" ucap Chanyeol dengan wajah kesalnya.

Mereka berdua bukan sepasang kekasih. Yap, Jongin bukan kekasih Chanyeol atau apa pun. Teman dekat pun bukan. Mereka seperti ini karena dulu, saat pesta ulang tahun teman sekelas mereka. Oh Sehun. Ia dan Chanyeol mabuk dan hal itu pun terjadi. Sekarang pun mereka melakukannya lagi atas dasar. _We do it when we feel like it. _Semacam itu hubungan mereka berdua. Hal yang baik menurut Chanyeol tentang Jongin hanya satu. Partner seks.

Tapi Jongin tidak suka ketika Chanyeol bilang. Ia melakukannya bersama Jongin karena Jongin adalah namja. Apa Chanyeol gay? Jongin rasa tidak. Karena setelahnya Chanyeol bilang jika melakukan sex macam ini bersama pria resikonya lebih kecil dibandingkan dengan wanita. Chanyeol benar, Jongin memang seorang pria dan kebetulan Jongin seorang gay. Yah, atas dasar itu Chanyeol lebih suka melakukan kegiatan ini bersama Jongin.

"Chan.. hnt.." desah Jongin saat Chanyeol kembali memasukinya meski ia sudah dalam posisi tengkurap. Jongin sudah tidak kuat lagi dan Chanyeol terus memaksanya hingga mencekram kedua pergelangan tangan Jongin dibalik punggung. "A..ahn!" desah Jongin dengan keras saat Chanyeol kembali menubruk titik erotisnya.

"Esst~ a..aku tahu kau menyukainya~" desis Chanyeol saat dia kembali memasukan penisnya ke dalam anus Jongin. Jelas Jongin langsung memekik kaget, karena Chnanyeol tidak pernah memberinya aba-aba. Sebelum ia bisa menyesuaikan diri, Chanyeol sudah menumbuk anusnya dengan dalam dan cepat. "Mendesahlah untukku~" bisik Chanyeol yang membuat Jongin lebih memilih menggigit bantal yang ada dihadapannya.

Chanyeol sengaja membuat Jongin selalu dalam posisi memunggunginya. Karena Chanyeol tidak pernah mau Jongin melihat raut wajahnya. Yah, ia tidak pernah mau.

Chanyeol baru saja menyalakan pematik apinya setelah menemukan Jongin tertidur pulas karena kelelahan. Memang selalu Jongin yang tidur duluan dibandingkan dirinya. Chanyeol mengamati asap rokok yang mengepul diatas kepalanya. Namun pengamatannya terusik saat Jongin menggumamkan sesuatu yang membuatnya membuang muka dengan kesal.

"Yifan-hyung~"

_Aku hanya berbeda_

_Jangan berharap kebaikan hatiku_

_Bahkan jika kau merasa kesepian karenaku_

_Cobalah untuk memahaminya_

_Aku ingin mengungkapkannya tapi itu tidak mudah_

###

Namja tan itu kini tampak sedikit tidak nyaman dengan posisi duduknya. Sampai-sampai membuat Hyohyeon dan Baekhyun menatapnya dengan khawatir. Tapi Jongin hanya bilang, dia memang tidak enak badan. Lebih tepatnya bokongnya sangat sakit. Rasanya benar-benar panas dan sepertinya sedikit lecet, hingga duduk pun malah semakin terasa sakit. Dan Jongin tidak bisa untuk tidak menatap Chanyeol yang tengah bercengkrama dengan Sehun.

"Rasanya aku ingin membunuh seseorang," keluh Jongin tanpa sadar yang membuat Baekhyun dan Hyohyeon menatapnya dengan kaget. "Serius! Kalau boleh sudah aku bunuh dia!" geram Jongin sambil meremas pinggangnya yang masih terasa linu. Karena kemarin malam Chanyeol terlalu keras menekan pinggulnya.

"Jongin, kau sudah mengerjakan laporan Sosiologi?" tanya Baekhyun sambil tersenyum miring.

"HUWAAAA!" teriak Jongin sambil menggerbrak meja dengan keras. Sampai-sampai membuat teman sekelasnya menatapnya dengan terkejut.

"Sudah kuduga." Gumam Hyohyeon sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. Sedangkan Baekhyun tampak tertawa terbahak-bahak melihatnya. Itu tugas dua minggu yang lalu dan hari ini sudah harus dikumpulkan.

"Sebelum kau membunuh orang, kau sudah dibunuh duluan Jong!" seru Baekhyun yang membuat Jongin menatap si namja cantik yang hobi merayu gadis itu dengan kesal. Tapi tatapan Jongin langsung beralih pada Hyohyeon yang sudah membuang muka, menghindar dari tatapan Jongin.

"Madam! Please!" ucap Jongin sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Hyohyeon dengan erat. "Aku _copy_ tugasmu ya?" tanya Jongin dengan ekspresi senelangsa mungkin. "Please Madam.. please.."

"NO WAY!" telak, Hyohyeon menjawabnya dengan sangat tepat sasaran.

"YES WAY! MADAM!" seru Jongin dengan bersikukuh kini malah sampai memeluk Hyohyeon dengan erat. "Madam~ kali ini aku benar-benar lupa." Rajuk Jongin yang membuat Hyohyeon memutar kedua bola matanya dengan malas.

"Mereka kenapa sih? Berisik.." ujar Sehun sambil menatap Jongin dan teman-temannya dengan heran.

"Entahlah.." gumam Chanyeol yang kini lebih memilih menatap Jongin yang kini sudah dalam posisi bersujud pada Hyohyeon.

Pada saat itu Jongin benar-benar tidak sadar jika tatapan Chanyeol sebenarnya tertuju padanya. Karena jika ia menyadarinya walau pun sedetik saja. Jongin pasti akan sangat.. sangat kaget melihatnya. Hingga membuat tubuhnya terguncang.

_Aku menembakkan pistol tepat di hatimu, aku egois_

_Itu benar, aku orang jahat_

_Bahkan jika kau memperkirakan akan jadi apa kita kelak_

_Hanya ada 'koma' karena perbuatanku_

###

Tidak seperti biasanya namja yang selalu memakai setelan jas lengkap itu kini hanya memakai kemeja berwarna hitam dengan lengan panjang yang digulung hingga siku. Coba, jelaskan bagian mana dari seorang Wu Yifan yang tidak sexy. Tapi khayalannya runtuh saat Yifan tengah menarik pinggang seorang pria sambil tertawa kecil. Oh, itu cara tertawa yang tidak pernah Jongin lihat dari seorang Wu Yifan.

"Hai Jongin!" sapa Yifan saat ia membuka pintu toko yang terbuat dari kaca. Kalau tidak salah ini hari libur dan Yifan jarang datang kesini pada hari libur dan pada siang hari. "Perkenalkan, ini temanku Zhang Yixing." Karena perkataan Yifan baik Jongin maupun Yixing saling menjabat tangan dan bertukar nama.

"Dia bukan kekasihmu hyung?" tanya Jongin dengan penasaran. Tapi Yifan hanya mengangguk sambil mengamati namja yang tengah berkeliling di salah satu rak berisi tumpukan film horror.

"Bukan, dalam proses sih," ujar Yifan sambil tersenyum kecil. Sayang, Yifan tidak tahu jika hati Jongin tiba-tiba runtuh. "Tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin," ujar Yifan yang membuat Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya dengan heran. "Kalau dia tidak mau, aku beralih padamu saja, boleh tidak?" tanya Yifan yang ketara sekali bercandanya.

"Ah! Hyung!" seru Jongin sambil memukul ringan lengan Yifan. Padahal Jongin inginnya Yifan serius mengatakannya. Diam-diam Jongin berharap namja bernama Yixing itu tidak menyukai Yifan sama sekali. Wajarkan ia berpikir seperti itu? Ia kan sudah jatuh cinta pada Yifan.

"Masih ada kesempatan!" seru Jongin yang membuat Yifan menatapnya dengan heran. Tapi Jongin hanya menggaruk tengkuknya dan terkekeh kecil dengan terburu-buru Jongin menghampiri Yixing yang tampak kebingungan, dibandingkan ditatap seperti itu oleh Yifan.

###

"Siapa itu Yifan?" tanya Chanyeol yang tengah menghisap rokoknya dengan sebegitu menikmatinya.

"Huh?" Jongin yang awalnya akan ke dapur tampak menatapnya dengan kaget.

Chanyeol melirik Jongin yang terlihat kebingungan. "Jangan berikan jawaban 'huh' kau sendiri yang menyebut namanya."

"Eh?" cekat Jongin dengan gugup. Ia bingung harus menjawab seperti apa jika melihat tatapan Chanyeol yang sebegitu mengintimidasinya. "A..aku tidak pernah mengatakannya," ucap Jongin dengan pelan.

Tapi Chanyeol tampak berdecak dengan pelan. Dibandingkan untuk menatap Jongin, Chanyeol lebih memilih untuk menatap rokoknya sendiri dengan senyuman miringnya. "Yah, wajar kau tidak menyadarinya, kau selalu menyebut namanya saat kau tidur," air muka Jongin berubah pias dan saat Chanyeol beranjak berdiri, tanpa sadar Jongin memundurkan langkahnya. "Jadi, bisakah kau jelaskan siapa itu Yifan?"

Jongin benar-benar terpojok sekarang karena mendapatkan Chanyeol yang semakin mendesaknya. Hingga membuat Jongin bersandar di dinding kamarnya dengan keringat dingin yang mulai membasahi pelipisnya. Jongin paling tidak bisa melihat langsung mata Chanyeol jika namja itu menatapnya dengan sebegitu tajamnya.

"Siapa itu Yifan?" tanya Chanyeol dengan tatapan mengancam.

"Bukan urusanmu!" bentak Jongin meski dengan wajah sedikit menunduk dan menghindar untuk berkontak mata dengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tampak memiringkan kepalanya sambil mendekatkan ujung rokoknya yang terbakar pada Jongin. Jongin pikir Chanyeol akan melukai wajahnya. Tapi ternyata Chanyeol hanya memutar ujung rokoknya disamping telinga Jongin. Dan cara Chanyeol cukup membuat Jongin ketakutan. "_So fucking easy to read.._" gumam Chanyeol dengan tenang berbanding terbaling dengan Jongin. "Apa kau pernah melakukan hal itu bersamanya?" tanya Chanyeol yang membuat Jongin tersentak kaget.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku bertanya, apa kau pernah melakukan seks dengan Yifanmu itu?"

"HAH?! BUKAN SEPERTI IT—"

"Ah.." gumam Chanyeol dengan senyum kecilnya. "Tapi bukankah kau melakukan hal itu denganku?" tanya Chayeol yang lagi-lagi membuat Jongin tergagap kaget. "Kau menikmatinya kan?"

"Ti..tidak.." gugup Jongin saat salah satu tangan Chanyeol kini mencekram pergelangan tangannya.

"Sudah mengaku saja," bisik Chanyeol tepat di telinga Jongin. "Kau menyukainya kan? Saat aku memasukimu dengan kasar," suara berat Chanyeol membuat tubuh Jongin gemetaran. "Kau hanya bisa bergairah jika bersamaku kan? dan kau tidak pernah merasa cukup untuk melakukan ini bersamaki kan?"

"Kau.. salah!" teriak Jongin dengan tubuh memberontak, mencoba terlepas dari kekangan Chanyeol. "CHANYEOL!"

_BUAGH!_

Tapi teriakan Jongin malah membuat Chanyeol memukul wajahnya dengan telak. Hingga wajahnya menabra lantai dengan sebegitu kerasnya dan membuat hidungnya berdarah. Sepertinya tulang hidungnya patah. Selain karena sakit, Jongin pun tampak menatap darah yang keluar dari hidungnya dengan kaget. Namun Chanyeol malah menekan kepalanya ke lantai, kembali menyakiti hidungnya yang sudah patah. Jongin jelas memberontak.

'Tidak! Chanyeol!" pekik Jongin dengan ketakutan saat Chanyeol menarik kedua pergelangan tangannya dibelakang punggungnya. "Chanyeol!" teriak Jongin saat salah satu tangan Chanyeol yang lain, menarik paksa celananya.

"Siapa kau, hingga berani untuk membohongiku?!" tanya Chanyeol dengan rahang mengeras. "Kau seharusnya tahu, kau tidak akan pernah merasa puas oleh orang lain kecuali hanya dengaku!" bentak Chanyeol hanya hanya dijawab dengan rintihan Jongin yang ketakutan. "Jangan bersikap seolah-olah kau itu polos dan suci disini!" bentak Chanyeol denga kesal sambil menjambak kasar rambut Jongin.

"ARGH!" teriak Jongin dengan keras.

Bukan karena jambakan Chanyeol tapi karena penis Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam anusnya tanpa penetralisir dan tanpa aba-aba. Chanyeol memasukinya dengan brutal dan kasar.

"Cha.. akh!" erang Jongin dengan nada kesakitan. Jongin tahu kini anusnya berdarah seperti disobek dengan sebegitu kasarnya. "Ah.. ahn.." desah Jongin dengan air mata yang kini juga ikut mengalir. Seluruh tubuhnya terutama kepalanya terasa sangat sakit saat Chanyeol bergerak dengan brutal, mengoyak anusnya tanpa ampun. Bukan hanya air mata atau darah dari hidung Jongin yang menetes tetapi keringat dan darah yang keluar dari anus Jongin membuat keadaannya tampak menyedihkan. "Haah~ akh!" erang Jongin saat Chanyeol kembali menjambak rambutnya.

Pada saat ini rasanya Jongin ingin membayangkan wajah Yifan untuk menenangkannya. Tapi tidak, ia tidak bisa membayangkan wajah Yifan seperti biasanya. Kenapa?

"Aaah.. ti.. tidak.." bisik Jongin ditengah desahannya. "Ber.. henti.. aku mohon.." tapi semakin ia memohon semakin kasar Chanyeol mengoyak tubuhnya.

Kenapa Chanyeol melakukan hal ini padanya? Jongin jelas bisa mendengar suara desahan Chanyeol yang ada dibalik punggungnya. Saat Jongin menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap Chanyeol. Ia merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak. _Chanyeol? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?_ Seolah Chanyeol juga kesakitan, seolah Chanyeol pun kecewa dan yah.. frustasi..

"Yeol.." ucap Jongin sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah Chanyeol. "Kena..pa?" tanya Jongin saat merasakan sudut mata Chanyeol yang basah, ini bukan keringat. "Chan.. yeol?" panggil Jongin yang entah kenapa malah mengusap wajah Chanyeol dengan pelan. Dan Chanyeol tampak kaget menatap Jongin yang menatapnya dengan khawatir.

Chanyeol menurunkan tangan Jongin yang mengusap wajahnya. Mendekatkan wajahnya untuk meraup bibir Jongin yang tercampur air mata keduanya dan darah yang terus mengakir. Saat itu keduanya sadar, mereka belum pernah berciuman. Chanyeol selalu memposisikan Jongin untuk memunggungi wajah Chanyeol. Jongin belum pernah merengkuh tubuh Chanyeol saat Chanyeol menyetubuhinya. Tidak, Jongin tidak menolak sama sekali saat Chanyeol melumat bibirnya dengan cara sedemikian rupa hingga membuatnya tidak keberatan sama sekali saat Chanyeol kembali menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk memasukinya lebih dalam. Meski suara desahan dan erangan kembali terdengar tapi tetap saja ada yang berbeda.

Yah.. dan pada hari itu mereka memang melakukan seks yang berbeda dari biasanya..

.

.

Suara air yang membasahi tubuhnya dari ubun-ubun, tidak bisa meredakan keresahannya. Bahkan saat ia mengulang nama namja China itu berulang-ulang, dia tidak pernah bisa

"Wu Yifan.."

"Wu Yifan.."

"Wu Yifan.."

"Wu Yifan.."

"Wu Yifan.."

"Wu.."

Lagi, wajah Chanyeol yang tampak kesakitan yang akan muncul dipikirannya. Semakin ia mencoba menghapus wajah Chanyeol di kepalanya. Ia malah semakin jelas dan semakin erat memori itu untuknya. Atau saat ia kembali mengingat Yifan, wajah Chanyeol yang menciumnya, yang menyetubuhinya dan suara desahan Chanyeol yang terus berputar dibenaknya.

Sama halnya dengan Chanyeol yang tampak gusar menyalakan rokoknya. Bukannya menghisap rokoknya ia malah membiarkannya terbakar. Dia tampak semakin gusar ketika mengingat kejadian yang baru saja ia lakukan pada Jongin. Dan Chanyeol hanya bisa meremas surainya dengan frustasi dan begumam..

"Sial.."

Keduanya tampak bingung dengan keadaan mereka sendiri. Jongin yang tampak tidak bisa melupakan wajah Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol yang tampak menyesali akan perbuatannya. Tapi ada satu hal yang mereka sadari dengan jelas. Baik Jongin maupun Chanyeol pun merasakannya. Mereka jatuh cinta. Cinta yang terpendam terlalu lama. Hingga pada akhirnya mereka sendiri pun ketakutan saat cinta yang mereka miliki pergi begitu saja..

Terdengar aneh memang.. tapi memang begini kenyataannya..

Suara pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka membuat Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya. Chanyeol bisa melihat kini Jongin sudah mengganti pakaiannya. Sayangnya, keduanya malah saling memalingkan wajahnya. Enggan untuk saling bertatap muka..

"Maaf.." gumam Chanyeol dengan pelan tapi cukup membuat Jongin menatap Chanyeol dengan terkejut. "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk.."

"Tidak apa-apa," potong Jongin yang kini membuat Chanyeol bergantian menatap Jongin dengan terkejut. Tubuh Jongin mendadak terlonjak saat matanya menatap langsung mata Chanyeol. "Aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan.." bisik Jongin dengan lirih. Meski terlambat, kini Jongin pun mengerti bagaimana rasanya takut kehilangan seseorang..

"Hah?" hanya itu respok yang bisa Chanyeol berikan karena saking kagetnya mendengar perkataan Jongin.

_Tolong jangan tinggalkan aku_

_Aku hanya berbeda dari orang yang kau harapkan_

_Aku berbeda dari tipe pria yang kau inginkan_

_Tapi tolong jangan tinggalkan aku_

_Bahkan jika aku orang jahat, seperti ini_

.

.

.

END

.

.

Udah, cuman gitu doang..

Maaf kalau saya gak pernah ngehargai para reader sekalian. Uhuk! Aduduh~ itu ciusan nohok bgt reviewannya hahahahaha

Buat sequel **I know, I'm not the only one**, percaya atau enggak saya udah coba. Tapi ide saya ngeblunder. Gimana ya? Ah~ saya bingung ngejelasin kebingungan saya sendiri.. Intinya gini. Kalau kalian mau sequel dari ff itu, ya kalian harus sabar.. udah gitu doang.. Karena saya bukan penulis professional yang bisa dapet ide dinaman aja dan bisa ngolah ide yang saya dapet dengan baik dan cepat. Karena segala hal itu perlu proses kan ya?


End file.
